Chrome
by random-uncanon
Summary: Maka/Chrona. Post-anime. Now that things are settling down, Maka can tell Chrona the truth about how she feels. And how will Soul and everyone else take this? Fluff-bomb, incoming. Rating may go up.
1. Together Again

A/N: A Maka/Chrona fic. Takes place immediately after the last episode of the anime, so there will be anime spoilers. I also gave Chrona a gender later on to make my life easier. Don't get me wrong, I love boy!Chrona, girl!Chrona, and ambiguous!Chrona equally, but English pronouns make SE fics a pain, so I decided to just choose one. And as for the spelling Chrona or Crona, I'm used to Chrona so that's how I roll. Chrona and Maka have so much chemistry, I think they just need to be together, so I decided to write this. The title is also a play off of mushing Chrona and Maka's names together, because I couldn't think of anything else.

----------

"Chrona!!"

Maka knew the first thing she'd do when she got back to the Death Room.

"Careful, Maka, Chrona's still weak!" pleaded Marie nervously.

"Ahh, let them be," said Stein, grinning. "You know how they are."

"I'm so happy you're all right!" The blond girl sobbed gently into her dear friend's shoulder, squeezing tight.

"Maka," breathed the demon blader in deep admiration. "You defeated the Demon God, just like I knew you would... You're so amazing..." Chrona blushed lightly and stared at their feet. Maka was calming down quickly, as her friend returned the embrace.

"Hey, stupid-ass!! I did most of the work!" protested Black Star while Tsubaki chuckled quietly in embarrassment.

"It was all of us. Together. Absolutely perfect," said Kid Death with a tight smile. With the realization that his father was not dead, and would in time completely recover, a huge weight had been lifted off the young boy's shoulders.

Soul watched Maka and Chrona from a bit of a distance. He was smiling, but not quite sure how to feel... It was strange. Asura, Arachne, and Medusa were all dead, so he should be happy, right? But... why did Maka run to Chrona so quickly? After all she and Soul had been through? Shouldn't she be paying a bit more attention to him?

"Something wrong?" asked Liz, who had somehow quite effectively snuck up on him.

Soul flinched and looked up at the lanky girl. "Nahh..."

Liz followed his eyes back to the emotional pair. By this point Chrona had begun to cry as well, for the rapture that everything had turned out okay.

"Oooh..." said Liz, raising her eyebrows.

Without warning, Spirit crushed the two in a hug, and lifted them several inches into the air. Both faces squinted into sudden pain and shock. "MAKAAA!!" bawled the father.

"Spirit, what did I just say?!" exclaimed Marie with an edge.

"Hey, Papa, off," growled Maka.

"That hurts," laughed Chrona anxiously.

Liz decided to be blunt. "You're worried Maka likes that one more than you?" Too blunt, apparently, for Soul, who immediately drained of all color.

"Th-that's not cool, you know..."

"I'm right, aren't I?" She grinned a bit before remembering she was trying (sort of) to comfort him. "Er, I mean, don't worry about it. You and Maka will always be friends, regardless of how she is to Chrona."

"Yeah..." said Soul with a soft sigh. "I guess you're right."


	2. True Feelings Exposed

Despite the extreme need for rest, the group had decided (as they often did) to throw a party. Just a small, private party at Kid's mansion, with only those directly involved in resolving the crisis. However, it wasn't long before everyone's energy ran out, and they all started their journeys back home. Soul had left earlier than anyone else, to Maka's surprise.

"You're leaving? Already?" she pouted.

"Well, you know, I did take a pretty harsh beating today." He smirked. "You stay and have fun. Just don't pass out on your way home."

"All right." She giggled perkily and gave him a quick hug. "See ya!"

"Later."

Now Maka and Chrona were the only guests left, and the only thing keeping Kid and Liz awake was the entertainment of watching Patty prance around in a drunken stupor. Maka was sitting down at a table, smiling softly as she began to nod off.

"Maka," said Chrona ever-so-quietly. Maka stirred a little and turned her head to her friend.

"Yes?"

"I-it's getting late. We should go, sh-shouldn't we?" Chrona was blushing again. Maka didn't know whether it was because she was so tired, or what, but she found she couldn't stop staring at the demon blader's cute, shy face.

_Chrona is so sweet... I'm so relieved Medusa will never take Chrona away from me again. Now, everything will be perfect. I'll make sure Chrona's never sad again._

"Um, Maka?"

Maka became aware of herself once more. At some point she had apparently stood up and clung to the lavender-haired's body. She was swaying back and forth, and it was getting hotter and hotter. "When did I stand up?" she asked dizzily.

"Your face is all red, Maka, are you okay?" worried Chrona.

"Yes?" asked the scythe meister.

"Uh, Chrona, could you walk her home?" asked Kid from a ways away, as he helped Liz lift the now unconscious Patty. "She drank a little alcohol, and she might not make it home without help."

"I drank alcohol?" slurred Maka.

"Um, y-yes Kid Death!" replied Chrona, before smiling happily at the sleepy, pink-faced Maka.

"I don't remember doing that," yawned Maka.

_Maka sure does seem relaxed... Maybe I should drink some alcohol next time._ Giggling, Chrona supported Maka and began stepping slowly towards the entrance. "Come on, Maka. I'll walk you home."

"We're leaving? Bye Kid! Liz! Patty!"

Unfortunately, they were already gone. However, Maka was too far gone to notice, so she merely nuzzled Chrona's neck with her face. The poor demon blader blushed immensely, skin prickling. "That touch..." Chrona shivered, but decided that it was a good kind of feeling. _Maka is so pretty and nice... I hope we can be together forever._ Happy sigh.

They were about half-way to Maka and Soul's apartment when Maka's feet started to drag. Chrona was still too weak to carry her the rest of the way, so Chrona set her down and kneeled in front of her. All was silent, except for the sound of water. They were resting on a bridge above an artificial stream that ran throughout Death City. Chrona sighed again and snuggled up beside Maka, entwining limbs with her. She was so warm, and it was strangely chilly that night. The water gurgled pleasantly and Chrona's eyes got heavy.

"Chrona?"

The demon blader yawned and opened eyes once more - to find Maka's pretty face smiling, merely inches away. Chrona squeeked and flinched back, blushing a deep shade of gray. "S-ss-s-s-sorry M-M-Maka! I didn't m-mean t-t-t-to!"

Maka only chuckled and pulled Chrona back to her. "Hey. You're warm. Stay with me." She gently squeezed her friend and stared up at the stars. Even the moon seemed more relaxed than usual. Chrona's head hesitantly rested on Maka's chest. _This feeling... is so wonderful._

"I'm not drunk anymore," chuckled Maka quietly. "I think it was my fault. I grabbed the alcoholic fizz punch by mistake. I was too tired to notice the taste." She stroked her friend's hair lovingly. Chrona was in bliss. "Chrona, isn't it a nice night?" she whispered.

"Yeah..."

She bent down and kissed Chrona's cheek. The demon blader's stomach flopped, and Chrona started to tremble. Blush. Anxious smile.

"I was so worried when Medusa struck you... seeing all of that blood... I thought I might lose my most dear friend..." Her voice began to tremble, but she fought against it and cleared her throat.

Chrona stared up feverishly at her, eyes watering for Maka. "I'm... your most dear friend? ...More than anybody else?" Tremble. Shake.

Maka simply nodded sweetly.

"More than S-Soul, even?" Chrona was sobbing, now.

"Yes. Even more than Soul..." Her eyes were a little downcast as she admitted that tender fact. Her body temperature was rising rapidly.

"But why?" Chrona sat up and faced Maka, who joined hands with her friend, or perhaps, her...

"Because, Chrona..." She touched her forehead to Chrona's. The heat between them was almost too much to bear.

"B-bec-"

"I love you."

The words were almost too soft to hear, but Chrona heard them. And for Chrona, time stopped. _Maka... loves me?_ Patpatpat. The heart was beating so fast. _No, I must be thinking wrong..._ "A-as a friend, right?" Sulk.

And Maka turned those huge, endlessly green eyes up and that was it.

"No... As so much more... Chrona, I love you!" Her voice shook and the tears finally came. "I love you so much, it hurts! I'm sorry," she closed her eyes and hiccuped into her hand, "f-for complicating things, between us... I-If you're upset, I understand, but I've known I love you, ever since the day you ran away from Shibusen. Away f-from... me..."

"Maka," cried Chrona, radiating euphoria, "You're the one I want to be with... forever!" Despite everything Chrona felt, the words "I love you" could not be uttered. So, Chrona had said the next closest thing. Perhaps, with time, the demon blader would be able to say those sacred words to the one most adored...

Maka broke into exhausted laughter. "I'm so... glad..." She pulled Chrona into a tight hug once more, so that their heads were resting on the other's shoulder. "Chrona, I'm so glad you aren't mad at me!"

"I n-never thought you'd choose me over Soul! O-or even Kid Death!"

"What? Don't be silly? How could I fall in love with them over someone as sweet as you?" Maka laughed.

Chrona's face fell sullen. "You... do know, that I'm... I'm a..."

"Girl? Yes, I know. Your sex doesn't matter to me one bit." She pulled back a little to look Chrona in the eyes. The stringy girl before her had a look of wonder on her face.

"How did you know...?" she breathed.

"Because I just knew, Chrona."

And Maka took her face in her hands, and softly pressed her lips to Chrona's, which were a little dry and chapped.

Now it was Chrona who felt dizzy. Her head was spinning, all this at once. She was light-headed. _Am I going to die from happiness...?_

Maka steadied her instantly, worrying. "Oh shit, I've moved too fast, haven't I?! I'm sorry!"

But Chrona just smiled and giggled back at her. "Maka loves me! This is wonderful!" she gushed.

"Chrona, it's pretty late," said Maka, looking innocently off to the side. "Would you like to spend the night with me?"

----------

A/N: I may continue this instead of making it a two-shot, eh heh, it's getting kinda interesting. :3


	3. Maka's Room

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. x3 As Fire Nerbil kindly pointed out, Chrona should technically blush gray due to the black blood. So I went back and changed it in the previous chapter, but knowing me, I'll probably repeat the mistake. Let me know if I do again, okay? Thanks!

----------

"Maka, are you sure this is really okay?" stammered Chrona, clinging to the other girl for dear life.

"Yes, Chrona. Everything is fine." Maka gave her thin hand a slight squeeze.

"Wh-what will Soul say?"

"Whatever he says, it won't be rude, or I'll give him a Maka Chop." She winked and Chrona felt a bit releaved.

"Nyaa-ha?"

Startled, both girls froze in their steps.

"Ohhh, who is this?" Blair approached them on four padded feet. She giggled into her paw and looked up at them. Chrona looked as if she was about to pass out, and Maka had that "caught in the act" look on her face. "Sneaking boys in? Nya-hehe." Blair quieted. "Wait. That is a boy, right? Why is he in a dress?"

"Chrona," said Maka carefully, patting kitty Blair on the head, "is my girlfriend."

Chrona couldn't help but squeal in an amazed sort of delight after hearing that.

Blair's jaw dropped. "That's - a girl?! And Maka - Maka's a lesbian?!" The poor cat couldn't absorb this information at this time of night. "Wow, I sure wasn't expecting that!"

"Blair, Blair, shhh," pleaded Maka, chuckling. "I don't want to wake up Soul. That would be-"

"Awkward, in the least?" suggested Blair.

"Yeah," sighed Maka. "Awkward." _I mean, it's not like he likes me in that way or anything, right?_ "Well, we've had a very long day, so we're going to bed now."

Blair snickered. "Aww, too tired to shake the house, nya?" But then she confused herself. "Wait, can only girls do that...? Nyaaa..."

Maka rolled her eyes and led Chrona into her bedroom.

"Maka, what did that cat mean?" she asked cutely.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie." And Maka shut the door behind them.

Soul shut his door too.

_Maka... brought Chrona here... and said... Chrona's her... girlfriend... Does she mean-? They're actually in love? _Soul grit his teeth and flopped down on his bed. _It's none of my business anyway. Maka is my partner and my friend, nothing more. She wants Chrona to be her lover - she's not obliged to be mine. I'm just being selfish and uncool._

"Dammit," he grumbled.

----------

"Maka, your room is so cute!" giggled Chrona.

"Shh," she said, putting her finger to her lips. "Do you want to borrow a pair of my pajamas?"

The taller girl felt suddenly queasy. "Ahh... a-as in, get naked and change? In front of Maka?"

Maka grinned and took Chrona's hand. "I won't look. I promise."

Chrona managed a weak smile. "Okay, all right. And I promise too."

Maka led her to her closet and pulled out a pair of yellow silken pajamas with pink hearts on them. "Are you okay with these?" she asked. Chrona blushed and nodded. Maka resumed searching and found herself a white nightie with pink lace. The demon blader's stomach flopped again.

_That... she's going to wear that while we sleep in the same bed... What if it rides up on her when she rolls over and she calls me a pervert, ohh-_

"Chrona?"

"Huh?"

"Relax, it's okay," she soothed. Then she reached up to her pigtails and removed the ties holding them in place. Her golden hair slid down to her shoulders, reminding Chrona of the silk pajamas. Hesitantly, her hands reached up to Maka's hair, and stroked it as Maka had done for her, a while ago. "Mm," said Maka, nuzzling up to her girlfriend once more. "That feels so nice. Maybe some other time, we could brush each other's hair."

"That sounds nice," murmured Chrona.

The embrace didn't last nearly long enough as Maka pulled back to grab the nightie. Frowning skittishly, Chrona tiptoed to the other side of the room and turned around. After a moment she regained her composure and began to slide off her long black dress. She pulled it over her head, and paused, it draped over her arms. _Maka... I wonder what she looks like..._ She stared down at her own flat-as-a-board chest and blushed. Her head almost started to turn. _N-no!! You can't look! You promised! Maka trusts you, even though she has every reason not to!_

"Are you okay? Do you think the pajamas are too small?"

Chrona jumped with a yelp and turned around half-way, hiding her chest with her balled-up dress. Maka was staring at the wall, already in that cute, tiny nightie. _She must see me out of the corner of her eyes. That's not cheating, is it? S-so, I could have done that?_ "Heheh, n-no, that's not it!" she panicked, and quickly pulled on the pajama shirt and pants. It was wonderful, feeling the silk on her bare skin. Medusa had never given her anything of silk.

_But the less I think about her, the better..._ She stepped slowly back over to Maka and grabbed her right arm with her left, as she often did when nervous. Maka pulled back the covers and put her hand on Chrona's back. "If you want, Chrona, I'll sleep on the floor."

Chrona flinched. "No, no! I want Maka to sleep next to me..." She trailed off. Maka smiled and laughed.

"Okay, as long as it won't bother you." She gave the lavender-haired girl a quick peck on the cheek before she could change her mind, and gently pushed Chrona towards her bed. _I really hope I'm not rushing things,_ thought Maka wearily, _but I've been wanting to feel her close to me for so long..._

Chrona patted the bed a couple times with her hand, possibly to make sure it wouldn't eat her or anything like that, and crawled up onto it. Her heart was beating a mile a minute as she slid under the covers, but so was Maka's.

Maka took her place next to her loved one on the bed. It was a tight fit, and the sides of their bodies were touching. Maka pulled the covers up to their chins and for a while both girls were very still - well, save for Chrona's trembling. _I'm burning up, I can't believe this is actually happening...!_ thought Maka. The heat between them was even more intense than it had been previously, only this time they were safe indoors, and the heat was more comforting than disorienting.

"Chrona, are you going to be able to sleep like this?" whispered Maka.

Chrona's head jerkily turned to face her. "I-I don't know... But, Maka..." She grabbed the other girl's hand and squeezed her eyes shut. "Please stay here with me. I need... to be with you..."

Maka nodded and snuggled even closer to Chrona, draping her free hand over the girl's stomach. "Is this okay?"

"Yes," murmured Chrona, who felt more secure in happiness than ever before, despite still shaking a little. "I love it when Maka touches me..." she breathed. But Maka didn't hear, because she was already drifting away. Chrona shortly followed, smiling dreamily.


	4. Settling Into Things

A/N: Thanks for the feedback guys, I love to know what you think and I'll do my best to improve! I'm trying hard to keep everyone in character here. Soul is a bit difficult to write as he wants to be "cool and nonchalant" all the time, and yet at the same time it's impossible to ignore his closeness with Maka, and how he might feel about her and Chrona's relationship, so sorry if I seem off to you. Tips?

----------

The sun rose just as it did every other demon god-less day, but the two blissful girls slept late into the day. Unsurprisingly, so did most of their companions. Even Soul, who was worried his place might be taken by someone else, was sleeping like a rock.

When Chrona's eyes finally batted open, she looked to her right to see the beautiful form of Maka who... wasn't there? The girl began to panic, and she sat up and looked around the room fearfully (she even checked under the bed), but Maka was no where to be seen. She began to feel sick. _Oh no, what did I do wrong?! Why did she leave? Did she get up and go sleep on the couch?_

Clutching her arm much harder than she should have, she opened Maka's door and wandered into the kitchen. She looked a lot like a wilting flower, until the scent of bacon entered her nose. She lifted her head to see Maka making breakfast, and she broke out into an enamoured little smile. Maka caught sight of her and grinned.

"Good morning! Did you sleep well? I'm making pancakes and bacon for breakfast! Do you like pancakes, Chrona?"

Chrona nodded enthusiastically, although she had never _had_ pancakes. She would have consumed anything Maka made. Nevertheless, the pancakes and bacon smelled delicious. "You are _so_ cute when you sleep, you know that?" Maka giggled.

"N-not really," said Chrona.

Maka remembered something. "Oh... Chrona?" She flipped the pancakes quickly and turned to face her love. "Where has Ragnarok been lately? It seems like it's been forever since he's popped out to harrass you."

Chrona bit her lip and looked down as she sat at the table. "I... I think Ragnarok is sick. He won't come out anymore."

The blond girl suddenly recalled their final fight with Medusa. Right after Chrona had been struck, Ragnarok had puddled out of her. Had Ragnarok... died? Was Chrona's black blood empty now? Maka didn't know how to feel about that. Sure, Ragnarok was an abusive pest, but wouldn't Chrona be lonely without him?

"H, hey," said Maka, trying to change the tone, "did you have good dreams last night? I did."

Chrona giggled and pushed the tips of her fingers together. "Um, actually, I dreamed about Maka..."

Now it was Maka's turn to blush. "Y-you did?" She turned back to the pancakes thoughtfully and stiffened. "Oh crap! They're about to burn!" Chrona laughed as her girlfriend fretfully flipped the pancakes onto a large plate and turned off the stove. "Phew, that was close."

"Where is Soul?" asked Chrona sweetly as the plate of food was set down before her. The spongey pancakes were giving off waves of steam and the smell alone was enough to make Chrona drool. Maka took a few off the top and put them on her plate, slathering them in syrup.

"Last I checked, still sleeping. Don't worry. Like I said, Maka's got it under control." She winked again. "Ahh, I love breakfast. Go on, take as much as you want."

Chrona stared at the pancakes. "As much as I..." She wasn't used to being able to eat as much as she wanted, especially of something that smelled this wonderful - Ragnarok would have devoured most of it. But Ragnarok wouldn't come out for some reason, so Chrona would get her fill for the first time. Copying Maka, she put three pancakes on her plate and flooded them with warm syrup.

Maka watched eagerly as Chrona took a bite. When she did, her eyes went wide, and for a second Maka was worried she'd somehow poisoned the girl, but then Chrona's eyes sparkled and she swallowed and grinned. "Maka, this is delicious!"

Maka laughed and relaxed. "Thanks. It's just pancakes, though. Anyone can make them."

"Even me?" asked the lavender-haired girl in awe.

"Even you," replied Maka.

"Will you teach me how to cook, Maka?" she asked shyly, setting the fork down. She wanted this breakfast to last. _I want to cook something for Maka. I'm sure it would make her happy._

"Sure, whenever you want."

"Thank you!"

About twelve minutes later, Chrona was suffering from a stomach ache due to eating too many pancakes. But that was all right, because Maka was there to stroke her hair and tell her she didn't have to overeat to make her happy.

"What should we do now?" asked Chrona, after her stomach had settled down. The two were sitting on the couch beside each other, barely touching.

Maka rolled her eyes up to the ceiling to think for a moment. "Hmm. Well, they might've noticed by now that you're missing at Shibusen, so maybe we should go check in with them?" She smiled.

"Wh-what if... they're still mad at me?" stammered Chrona, anxiously fidgeting with the pajamas. "I mean they did... exile me..." She stiffened as she felt a soft, unexpected pressure on her cheek. She blushed lightly and turned her eyes to Maka, who was staring at her with a soft smile.

"That whole thing was a show, I'm sure," she said, sounding terribly sure of the fact. It was almost enough to erase all of Chrona's worries completely. Almost - but not quite. "The Reaper needed someone to stop Medusa, someone who wasn't affiliated with Shibusen, technically," she explained.

"But you..."

Maka laughed into her hand. "He had nothing to do with that. The Reaper, he's a man of his word. But me," she paused to jab her own thumb at herself, "I'll do anything for my friends." Suddenly Maka felt giddy and became fixated on her lover's eyes. "And even more for you... Chrona."

Both girls felt some kind of unseen influence pushing them gently closer to each other, almost as if there was a center of gravity directly between them. Their heartbeats quickened, and the seconds felt like minutes. Maka's hand instinctively reached for Chrona's, and their lips were soon mere inches away...

"Huh."

"Uwaah!!" cried Chrona, jumping to her feet in a near-panic.

Maka frowned expectantly, and without looking, coughed, "Good morning, Soul."

He was standing a few feet from them, fully dressed, with his hands in his pockets. There was a curious smirk on his face. "That was kind of cute. Sorry I interrupted."

Maka tried to pry her girlfriend out of the corner she was currently shaking in. After a couple fruitless tries, she turned her head to Soul and laughed unsurely. "Um, yeah, w-well..." Flustered, that was all she could muster in such short notice.

Soul was already seated at the table, sifting through the leftover pancakes. "But are you sure it's okay for Chrona to be here, like this? I mean, would the Reaper get mad?" He rose his voice a bit so Maka could hear him.

Chrona shuddered a little harder. Maka patted her lightly on the back. "I'm going to talk to him today about all of that, actually." She stood up and left Chrona for the moment, and followed Soul into the kitchen. "So... you're not weirded out or anything, by Chrona spending the night here?" she asked shyly.

"Should I be?" asked Soul, digging in to his own share of reheated breakfast. Maka looked confused. Soul began to talk through a mouthful of food. "I mean, you're both girls, right? It happens."

She stared nervously at the floor. "Oh... then you must think-"

Soul swallowed and pointed his fork at her. "What? That you're just friends?" Maka's face went red and her jaw dropped. "No, you two aren't hard to read at all. Especially after what I just saw." He laughed a little, but it was only half-hearted. "I'm happy for you two, I guess. Just, well, I don't know..." He frowned at his food, trying to form his thoughts into words. _Don't expect too much from a person like Chrona. ...Nah, I can't say that. She'd get pissed._ "Heh, never mind."

Maka scratched her cheek, puzzled. "Well, ah, I'm glad you're not upset with it or anything..." She trailed off.

Soul gave her an obnoxious look. "What?! Are you implying that I have a crush on _you_ or something? HAHA-"

"Maka CHOP!!"

"-HAUGH."

"Huh. You deserved it." Maka stalked off, pouting. "Come on, Chrona! Let's get dressed so we can go see the Reaper."

Soul held on to the lump on his head. "Ow. Heh." _Sorry, Maka. But I can't have things become awkward between us. I mean, I don't really know how to feel about this... Or how I feel about you, even... Guh, all of this emotional crap isn't cool at all._

"Morning, cutie!"

"OOMF!"

"Nya! You're up late, Soul!" crooned Blair, in her busty human form. Soul pried his head from between her breasts with tremendous effort. As usual, his nose was gushing blood.

"...Morning. Blair."

Luckily, Maka was too busy changing clothes to run in and give him another chop for no reason.

"Hey, did you see that weird girl Maka brought in? Oh! Oops." She covered her mouth cutely. "I think it was supposed to be a secret or something. My bad, nyaa!" She giggled.

"I already know about that," grumbled the white-haired boy, trying desperately to pull himself together.

"Oh? You're not bothered?"

"Why does everyone think I should be?" he growled, losing his temper after having been thrown off-track by the over-sexed catgirl. Standing up from his seat he moved away from Blair, who looked completely taken aback.

"Nyaa, calm down, Soul... Blair didn't mean it like that." Now it was her turn to pout. Soul caught her gaze and wondered if he had genuinely hurt her feelings or if she was just playing one of her coy games. In the end, he felt bad for snapping at her.

"Sorry Blair... I don't know what got into me. I'm gonna go find Black Star and hit up the basketball court. See you." He grinned in his usual, carefree manner, and started for the door. Blair caught him by the shoulder. He turned to find an oddly understanding, calm look on her face.

"It's okay to be confused about some things. ...Don't tear yourself up," she said.

Soul stared back at her in a pleasantly surprised, sort of puzzled way and he found himself unable to say anything in response. So he merely nodded and went on his way, suddenly quiet.

"What was that shouting about?" asked Maka, frowning, as she and Chrona emerged from her room, now fully-clothed.

"Oh, something about Black Star," laughed Blair, turning to smile at them. "Sorry, Blair wasn't paying attention, nya."

"Maka... who's that scary woman..." whined Chrona, clinging to the scythe meister.

"That's Blair, in her human form." _I hope Soul wasn't just pretending not to be mad..._

"Hi again, nervous girl!" chirped Blair. Chrona nodded slightly and clung to Maka even more desperately. Did this strange morphing woman actually live with Maka and Soul?

_I think I liked her better as a cat..._ worried the poor demon blader.


End file.
